Nickelback: Far Away
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Jasper writes a song for Bella. Jasper/Bella. Based of Nickelback song. Part of Nickelback Mini Series.


**"Far Away"**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

It had been years since Edward and Bella left them, too many years for them. Jasper had always cared deeply for Bella, but in their years of absence the feeling had grown and furrowed into something that could only be described as love. Him and Alice weren't ment for eachother, he had learned as his heart grew in fondness for his missing friend.

He sat cradling his guitar to his body. Humming the tune while finding chords and notes that fit the tune he invented. He was going to find her. He was never going to let

her leave him again.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

He sung the bits he had pulled together, his acoustic guitar fading under the intense pain in his voice. He strummed again and tried over, frustrated that he couldn't find a piece to fit the one part. He moved on, thinking of her pretty smile.

Two Months Pass

"Sir you want this to be played on our radio and you'll pay us?" The radio man was aghast that someone would pay him to have a song on his radio.

"Yes…I…every time play the whole thing even the dedication." Jasper said to the handsome, young radio dj. The man nodded without any argument.

"Ten to the studio for every play and five for your pocket." Jasper continued looking at the man. It was going to get pricey but it was worth it and money was never an issue. The guy stared at him in shock. He took the cd and put it in the laptop immediately and hit play.

"It's on…now…" He muttered to Jasper. Jasper smiled and handed him thirty.

(Bella)

"And this song is dedicated to Bella Swan – Cullen asking her to come home." Bella stared at the car radio. Edward was sitting next to her, just as surprised. It was Jasper's voice that started next, a soft melody – a love song. She stared at the radio in complete shock. He loved her. He wanted her home.

"Edward…" She muttered. "We're going home. We're going to stop this search for Scarlett." She declared. Scarlett was Edward's fiancée from his human years, she was a vampire and he hadn't ever stopped loving her. She apparently looked a lot like Bella hence the mistake in love.

"I…I…" He muttered, shocked at the bold display Jasper put on, it was acoustic and roughly recorded but was sweet and loving. Longing drenched his voice.

(Jasper)

"Jasper!" He turned to hear his name as someone was running to him. He turned around and caught the girl as she jumped into his arms. Her lips crushed against his without second thought.

"I came home Jasper…" Bella whispered in his ear. He sighed and kissed her again.

"You did…you did…"

"I love you"

"I love you too Bella."


End file.
